TENIA QUE SALIR DE ALLI Y BUSCARLA
by pupet
Summary: Zorro se encuentra encadenado en una celda sin aparente solución..Hasta que ella aparece...


Estaba aturdido, sus ojos aún estaban nublados

Estaba aturdido, sus ojos aún ,nublados.

Era consciente de que se hallaba bajo algún medicamento ,corría por su sangre, solo esperaba que no fuese letal.

Cuando pudo enfocar ,sólo vislumbraba una pared de piedra, sin duda Zorro pensó que se trataba de un calabozo en el que se hallaba prisionero.

Sabía de sobra que debía estar en calma , cualquier movimiento en falso podría hacerle perder la vida, notaba movimiento detrás suya.

Las cadenas a las que estaba sujeto le inmovilizaban. ¿Podría gritar? Sí , si no fuera porque el pañuelo atado a su boca lo impedía eficientemente.

De pronto una voz femenina le sobresaltó.

Así que tú eres el famoso Zorro… dijo en tono sarcástico.

Aunque no la había visto podía intuir una persona interesante. De pronto ella apareció enfrente.

Zorro no se equivocaba, se trataba de una mujer joven , delgada, de pelo negro largo atado a una alta coleta y ojos azabache , muy expresivos. Sus labios perfilaban una forma elegante a la par que atractiva.

Iba vestida de una túnica corta y blanca, que resaltaba su morena tez. Su cuerpo parecía un caramelo posiblemente venenoso, curvilíneo…

Sus piernas eran lo que más destacaba de ella, interminables a pesar de su media estatura. Ella le quitó el pañuelo de la boca bruscamente.

Zorro reaccionó.

¿Qué quieres de mí?

Ella se acercó demasiado y silenció los labios de Zorro suavemente con sus dedos.

no soy yo quien te a traído, sólo ayúdame a escapar.

Zorro jamás pensó que le iba a pedir ayuda, debía de estar muy desesperada…entendió que se trataba de una prisionera y al menos eso redujo su peligrosidad.

¿Quién eres? –dijo Zorro susurrando

No doy información extra a desconocidos –añadió muy lentamente .

Nunca antes le habían respondido así. Las mujeres solían ser amables con Zorro aunque solo fuese por el éxito que con ellas tenía y por su respetada posición en el mundo espadachín. Ella era diferente y eso le asustaba.

No tengo necesidad de hablar contigo, ayúdame a quitarme las cadenas y estaremos en paz-Balbuceó Zorro.

No me conviene.

La chica sacó un cigarro y lo encendió rápidamente. Parecía tranquila. Acto seguido le echó el humo a Zorro en la cara. Estaba apoyada de espaldas a la pared con las piernas flexionadas. Su aspecto y su carácter le abrían proporcionado más de un percance. Quizás como consecuencia, la cicatriz que se hallaba en su brazo.

Zorro la insultó. No podía dejarse vencer aunque fuese tan sólo verbalmente.

La joven sacó una espada de la parte trasera de su túnica y se dirigió con ella a la cadena que unía la silla de Zorro con la pared todo ello con un corte seco y perfecto. Enseguida notó que tenía experiencia.

No vuelvas a insultarme, los tipos duros nunca fueron mi debilidad. Esta vez seré buena, me debes una.

Y como si nada hubiese ocurrido arrojó la colilla al suelo y la pisó como si fuese una cucaracha a la que tenía que aplastar.

-Sé como salir .Sígueme.

-Espera! – gritó Zorro, al menos dime tu nombre!

La chica se acercó de manera sigilosa a la cara de Zorro lo cual le hizo sentirse incómodo a la vez que atraído.

-Imagínatelo…

Zorro se quedó prendado, jamás había topado con semejante persona. Sus palabras conseguían envolverle cada vez más … Debía de mantenerse duro, como siempre.

Dudó en seguirla. Ella sacó su espada y con ella abrió un pequeño pero hondo agujero en la pared. Zorro también podía hacerlo.¿Acaso ella lo sabría? Parecía muy segura de sí misma.

-Agárrame fuerte.

Zorro vaciló y decidió seguir su juego.

¿Porqué iba a hacerlo?

Porque ahora solo te quedo yo.

Zorro percibió que esa chica sabía más de su vida de lo que a él le hubiese gustado. Parecía hablar a conciencia.

La agarró fuertemente de la mano a través del pasadizo. Inesperadamente ella se acercó y le miró .Sus miradas se clavaron como espadas.De pronto Notaba su presencia en todas las partes de su cuerpo.

Ella acarició su pecho con dos dedos y acercó sus labios a su oído…

Zorro estaba cada vez mas nervioso, nunca una mujer se le habría acercado así…

Notó su aliento cada vez más cerca hasta que retrocedió topándose con la pared.

¿Te pongo tan nervioso? Sólo iba a decirte mi nombre…

Zorro notó que estaba dejando de pensar, un calor le envolvía y sabía que no era el único en sentirlo. Sonrió.

Ella se avalanzó sobre su cuello como si de un manantial en el desierto se tratase, se notaba que tenía sed…

Zorro notaba como perdían el control por completo. Se habían precipitado y no podían parar. Eran imanes de polos opuestos atraídos irremediablemente contra sí.

Aún no te voy a besar, no te voy a dar ese placer…

Zorro oía palabras como si pronunciadas de una musa se tratase, y cuando abrió os ojos , que había cerrado de placer ,no vió nada.

Ella había desaparecido , ni siquiera sabía su nombre. Incluso llegó a pensar aturdido que había sido un sueño…

Quizá ella supiera todo lo que Zorro quería saber... Tenía que salir de allí y buscarla...


End file.
